Days Of Insanity
by Nami Takata
Summary: My name is Tristan Roth. I've been through much suffering and weakness to gather strength I have today. And for one girl, I would give my life, and be her Talons...First Fanfic Everz! Please enjoy and I dont accept HATE... XD Rated T cuz I'm paranoid...
1. Titan Database: Tallon

**Name:** Tristan Astrick Roth

**Ailis:** Tallon

**Age:**15

**Height:**5 ft 4in

**Weight:**132 lbs.

**Birthday:**October 14, 1995

**Appearance:**  
__

_**Childhood:**_Short Black shoulder length hair, Black cloak with hood, White leggings, white shoes, white leotard. Same Belt as Raven (Raven stole my favorite color so deal with it!)

_**Titan Uniform:**_Short Black/white alternating hair color with a bang covering the right eye, Black t-shirt zipper hoodie, Blue t-shirt with white long-sleeves, Teal Caprees, Black Ninja sandals, black fingerless gloves, Hidden Weapon Bandage on left thigh, Kami Clan necklace ….

**_Undercover: _**Hair is tied up in a pony tail and dyed all black leaving one bang protruding and covering her right eye. Wears Brown eye contacts with reading glasses, Attire changed to a

**Weaknesses:**  
Poor control over her Azarath powers; when she does use it, it leaves her extemely exhausted and vulnerable to attack afterwards, tends to make rash decisions, Protects anyone at the cost of her own life (Ex: Takes a bullet at any time. Yea, kinda stupid at those times), Failure to control her Insanity at times, Ring of Zintho (Supporters of Trigon made this to repel what Azarathians called "Goodness")

**Powers/Skills: **

Tallon's power is similar to Raven. She can levitate things to an extent and heal although she uses them very rarely and roughly because it exhausts her. She has more experience in hand-to-hand combat. She likes to use blades (swords, knives etc.) but can use anything as her weapon. Tallon can lift a couple of kunais (Ninja Daggers) and shuriken (Ninja Stars) including her own sword to do battle however, she still needs help on aim.


	2. Blood Red

**A/N:Here's the first fan fiction I made! I hope all of you guys enjoy! The story begins in her childhood… What awaits her in the future? Tallon is 10 here so yea… ON WITH THE STORY!**

An eerie darkness shrouds me as I stand there on a pillar of rock… Two eyes then open before me as the sky cracked a wicked smile…

**_You know you want to lose control… Just let me out… I am you and you are me… Together, we are one… One way or another, you will succumb to me…_**

"N-No… I won't… I'm nothing like you…" I replied covering my ears to the voice that cooed me to go mad.

**_Oh but you will my child. When that prophecy comes true, everyone around you will suffer from our insanity…. Your sister especially…_**

"SHUT UP! SHE WILL STAY SAFE AND I'LL KEEP IT THAT WAY!"

_I laugh at your optimism child… You have heard the prophecy and it WILL come true, for that is YOUR destiny….. OUR destiny….._

"Please… Just go…. GO AWAY!" just as I screamed an earthquake shook me off the pillar. Waking up just as the sky swallowed me up. I sat up in bed… It was only a dream…

"Tallon?" a small voice asked. I looked down to find my little sister standing next to my bed. I guess she woke me up… Thank Azar…

I put my hand on my forehead before I looked down to see my cute sibling.

"Raven… What are you doing up so early?"

"It's time to meditate with mother!" she replied cheerfully. Ignoring the fact that I had a terrible nightmare, I dressed up in my black cloak and clothes and walked behind as Raven ran ahead of me. She always looked forward to meditation. Each session brought us closer to control our powers. Our childhood wasn't so bad. We lived in a large house in a monastery in a dimension called Azarath. A beautiful place full of magic and wonder. The people; not so much. As far as I knew, every citizen here loathed my little sister. It made my blood boil within me. Despite the people looking at me with praise, I hated them all... The Prophecy was told when Raven was only 6 and I was 8. Soon after, names like "Demon Child" and "Devil Spawn" spread like wildfire and made it's way to my ears. But yet, she was so happy and so caring to worry about that right now. As long as I was with her, everything was right. I was her Talons... At least until the world ends... My train of thought was interrupted by Raven yelling at me to catch up. Hey I might be the older sibling but I still had my certain rights to laziness... I smiled at the thought and continued down the hallway as I looked out the window. It was a clear and sunny day, puffy clouds scattered across the sky, looks like a storm is going to come soon...

When I reached the balcony, Arella and Raven had just begun to meditate under the warm sun…

"How nice of you to join us Tallon." she said.

"Forgive me mother, I had another dream again..." Arella continued to stare at me, she knew what I meant. The same dreams have been showing up for awhile now and it started to bother me as well as her.

"Never mind, let us all get into position. Like we practiced, recite the words that mean most to you in your head. If you say them during group training, it might disrupt the others' trance."

"Yes mother…" Raven and I answered.

After five hours of meditation, I was assigned to bring a package to Azar the greatest and most powerful mage of all . Just as I was about to leave, Raven came running. She gasped for breath before she spoke.

"Take me with you."

"Is it okay for you to be walking around town? I mean, the people aren't all that friendly to you…."

"I know, I'm used to it now." she replied with confidence but somehow I sensed a bit of doubt. Sometimes being an empath helped your intuition.

"Well…. Okay, but you have to stay near me at all times."

"I will!"

So we walked out the door to the temple and made our way to the main street. It was lively, mages were buying amulets and ingredients for their potions and spells but as we walked through, I couldn't help but feel the evil eyes staring at us…. More Raven than me though… I hated them; each glowering stare brought me a bit closer to just gouge their eyes out… Wait…. What?

**_That's right, feel the anger within….. Embrace it….. _**

_Ugh….. Get out of my head…_

On the outside, I was twitching to keep the feeling suppressed when a very large mage stepped before us. He was wearing a leather sash that held many amulets and weapons on his back. He was muscular and had long red hair along with pants which looked like it was made with animal hide. As if on cue, Main Street became silent. What was once a place teeming with sorcerers and mages suddenly disappeared behind alleys or stands.

"Step aside. I only want the little girl behind you." he demanded as he pointed to Raven who was clutching onto my cape.

"What do you want with her?" I replied bitterly. NOBODY was going to lay a finger on Raven. I didn't care who he was or how powerful he is.

"Silence! Do you not know who you are speaking to? I am Horvath! The mighty mage that has traveled through dimentions to fight and vanquish Evil. And from what I hear, the 'Devil Spawn' is right there!" he said defiantly as he again pointed at Raven. "Give it to me."

"Did you just call her an 'it'?" I said under my breath. My fists were clenched and my teeth grated against each other. This guy was seriously pissing me off...

"If you do not move, I will be forced to annihilate you too."

"I won't! For this child, I will be her Talons… If you want a fight, you will answer to me not her!"

"Very well…" What happened next, I don't know; I felt a giant hit on my side, causing me to fly towards the amulet stand breaking my arm in the process. For a second, I got knocked out until I heard a scream. I opened my eyes to see Raven in the hands of Horvath. "RAVEN!" a fiery pain shot up my arm and ribs. Everything was ringing in my ears. Nonetheless I got up and flew towards the mighty mage with a support stick from the stand. When I got behind him I swung the stick at his head.

_**SMASH!**_ I gasped for air… The ribs piercing my lungs were making it harder and harder to breathe. The man turned around to face me. He wasn't fazed at all by the attack! He cracked a smile and let out a terrifying magical pressure…. I stared at him terrified until he grabbed me with the hand holding Raven. She fell to the ground and sat there as I was in his grasp.

*cough, cough* Blood was trickling down my mouth. His strength was incredible and as I struggled, his grip only grew tighter. *Ghack* "Ahhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain… I was going to die… I looked down and saw Raven again… She looked up at me, horrified at the display before her… Battered and broken, I managed to mouth 'Run' before Horvath tightened his grip again. "ARGH!" He loosened a bit and I relaxed, breathing heavily.

"Humph, you have done well to survive my strangling grip child, but I will kill you for disrespecting me and not giving me what I want!" I just rested there in his clutches, my hair covering my eyes…

_You're weak Tallon… How are you supposed to fight with such weak resolve? I've had enough; I'll take over from here…._

"NO… You will stay where you are!"

_Too late…_

Back outside, I was trembling. The REAL 'IT' was coming out… "P-Please… Let go of me…" I mumbled.

"Hah! Is that your dying wish? I will be sure to grant it right after I kill you first!"

"N-No… LET….. ME….. GO!" I yelled. A blue pillar of light shot from the ground to the sky; surprised and slightly burned from the sudden burst of power, Horvath dropped me.

"!" I cried so loud on my knees. Then….. All went black…..

**Raven's POV:**

Tallon raged as the light enveloped her being… She was suffering… Her feelings emitting pain that I could feel from even a mile away. I wanted to go to her and wake her up…. She was having another nightmare I supposed... But why can't I move? I'm afraid. I started crying on the spot…. I wanted my sister to come out…. Horvath needed to be punished…. I opened my eyes and ran determined to alert Arella but then, the magic pillar dissipated. Tallon stayed there kneeling her arms limp on the floor, motionless… Then, a smile made its way across her face… A serrated one. The smile seemed more sinister and evil… Out of nowhere, Tallon started laughing…

**_Ha…..Ha…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !_** The laugh echoed throughout the street….. This isn't like her….

"TALLON!" I yelled in question.

**_No my dear….. Tallon is not here at the moment… For now, I will take over some UNFINISHED BUSINESS…_**

In a flash, Tallon dashed towards Horvath with a mighty punch that knocked him through another stand making spectators behind cower and run. I didn't know what to think…. That voice….. It wasn't Tallon's at all… Who was that? This isn't her…. It was too….. Evil…. I watched there from the ground; Tallon, or whatever was going over Tallon, was beating around Horvath like a ball…. Smiling wickedly, she ripped he sash that was on the man's chest and burned it to ashes….

**_You won't be needing that….. Now, what shall your death be? Burned alive? Stabbed to death? No, I have a perfect idea. Heh Heh Heh…_**

At that moment, Tallon raced to the now broken and bloody figure of Horvath who stuck to the wall of the building. She ripped him out and held him by the hair.

**_Let this be a warning to anyone else who gives US that cursed stare!_**

She gouged out the eyes of Horvath who screamed in pain and terror. I closed my eyes and covered my ears to somehow block the terrible noise I heard….

"Please… Tallon…. Come back…. Don't fight anymore….. Please…."

**_It's no use Raven, Tallon has given in to her insanity and she will never see the light of day again… Now…. How about I take care of you now?_**

Shocked, I darted my eyes to meet Tallon's… Her face, clothes, clothing, and hands were spattered and drenched in Horvath's blood. A smile, painted on her face….. This murderous intent….. Where are you Sister? She grabbed me by the collar of my cape. I struggled but I couldn't get free….

"PUT ME DOWN!"

**_No, that prophecy wasn't supposed to happen for another 5 years! You expect me to wait? I don't think so…_**

Tallon raised her free hand and a electric blue aura came from her hand.

**_I'll make this quick._**

I closed my eyes to somehow ease my own demise…. But the strike didn't come… I opened them to see Tallon's hand in front of my face; the energy had dispersed, and Tallon let me fall to the ground while she just stood there….

Tallon's POV

…It was dark….. Just like the dream I had last night…. Only this wasn't a dream…. IT was outside…. and I watched it… Watched it kill Horvath…. and attack my sister…. The sheer terror of this feeling made me want to throw up…. I watched it all from my subconscious eyes… I couldn't move… It was like chains were binding me in place…. I needed to get out…. Raven had seen enough….. I had seen enough….

"LET ME OUT! THIS IS NOT YOUR BODY IT'S MINE! DON'T HURT RAVEN!"

**_But my dear child, it is impossible….. I am you and you are me….. I am the embodiment of your hatred and malice…. I do not care if the killing is a little earlier than expected….._**

As if on cue, a blood red figure conjured out of nowhere. It looked like me but her scent was dried blood…. Had it already taken form within me? This isn't good…..

"This isn't right….. Get back inside me or I'll—"The figure flashed before me and punched me in the face causing me to bleed even more…

**_OR WHAT? You can't do anything! Even now, you can't free yourself from the shackles of anger that bind your hands and feet!_**

I looked down… There was nothing I could do? The red version grabbed my hair and forced me to look at her….. She was just like me… Was this really me...? Yes, it was…..

**_Before I take care of your precious sister, how about I kill the weaker side first? _**

At that last word, she didn't hesitate to punch me in the stomach. She beat me until I couldn't have the strength to even lift my head…. It's not like I wanted to anyway… I was losing to myself…. I closed my eyes in hopes that it will all end…..

"Sister?" a small voice called. It was muffled but I could hear it….. It was Raven…. "Please… Come back….. I just want to see your calm eyes again….. Please….." She wanted me back? Why? Had she ignored the scene I put before her? "PLEASE! I JUST WANT YOU TO BE YOURSELF AGAIN!" Raven….. Really meant that… It started to get warm….. It felt like….. Raven was hugging the body that was frozen stiff…..

"No…."

**_Hmm?_**

"I don't want this... You heard her didn't you? She wants her sister back…. AND YOU ARE NOT HER."

The binds that once held me down broke. I shot my energy at It. The being fell back, utterly surprised at the attack…..

"YOU WILL GO BACK EVEN IF I HAVE TO FORCE YOU!" My confidence had returned and my resolve renewed… I will protect Raven with my life and I will defeat anyone that gets in my way…. Even if it is I….

**_Humph….. I see you have gotten a bit stronger… I'm not going to fight you. _**The persona started walking away….. I was furious…

"HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK AWAY LIKE THAT? COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!"

**_I am not a fool. I know when to sheathe my sword thank you… In due time, I will come back… But in duration, I will continue to haunt you… Train for your life….. And hope that I don't take over again and finish your impure existence….. _**And like that…. She disappeared…. A light opened up and I saw the world again….. Everything hurt….. Damn her….. She over exerted my limits… But, Raven was still hugging me… Crying for me the whole time…

_**Raven's POV**_

I stood there….. Crying for Azar knows how long…. I just wanted to see Tallon's….. My sister's smile and calming eyes….. I don't care what she did before…. I just want to see her again…. Then, I felt a hand touch my head…. I looked up to see Tallon… Her eyes, tired but happy…..

"Hi Raven. Did you miss me?" she said. Her voice was held up well despite being beaten to oblivion…. I hugged her and she did the same. My sister had come back.

"I missed you so much….."

"I know…. Ahh..."

At the mention of those words, she fell to her knees holding her side that had been damaged.

"You're wounded!"

"I'm fine…." She was lying…. She was hurt beyond imagination… Why couldn't I heal now! I need to train more….. Tallon might be my 'talons' but I need to be her wings so she will never feel pain for my sake again….. As I was thinking, twelve mages appeared in a circle around us. In the front was Arella.

"Mother!" I cried. She walked towards us and motioned two mages to come and take Tallon away for healing. She hugged me.

"You must have been through a lot…. Let us go home and rest…" she said calmly

"I will…. But first, do you think we can meditate first?"

At first, she seemed slightly compelled to refuse. "Very well then…"

Then we proceeded home and I walked with the resolve to not let my sister suffer alone...

_**Tallon's POV**_

I woke up to find myself in bed….. It was nighttime but that didn't stop me from sitting up… I was a little pained to find myself covered with bandages from forehead to toe. But at least the broken arm was mended and the ribs that pierced my lungs were fixed the same. I just can't fight that feeling… The red half of me… The one craving for blood… It will come back and I can't escape it…. It is inevitable….. But, what I can do… I can't let Raven see me like this….. She's seen too much… If I want to be her Talons, then I need to get stronger….. I don't want to rely on anger to fix problems or win fights… I need to get away from here… I want time on my own….. I need to get stronger physically and mentally so I can face Raven again…. Someday… I got dressed, packed my things, and planned to run… for now….. Upon leaving I heard the door open. I froze midway to turn around and see that it was Arella who had startled me.

"Leaving without a word I see." she stated.

"Yes… Right now, I do not have the bravery to tell anyone that I am going… Especially Raven…."

"My child, you needed feel shame for your adolescent powers… Blame the monks that have sealed your fate…"

"Mother, not one day goes by that I curse their names. But it is my own weakness that I must obliterate to move on… I need to do this….. I don't know about now but Raven will not look at me the same way."

I stared at Arella intently, in hopes that she will understand how I feel. She only came closer to hug me and I returned the favor.

"Tallon, I did this to only protect Raven from the other half. I shrouded her memory of this day. I know at least you would want that…"

I looked up, and saw my mother's beautiful face… Raven will not remember today… She knows me so well.

"Thank you…." On that note, I said my final goodbye and made my way to the window.

"Mother, please do not tell her that I have gone… I want her to be focusing on her own meditation and powers….. She needs to fly alone without Talons for now, but I know she will grow her own and I will come back to make them sharper…" Then I strode out to the night.

"Goodbye, Raven…." I whispered. With the moon as my companion, I walked along, with tears rolling down my face but a stern stare on my path ahead…

_**Raven's POV**_

Today, it was raining heavily when I woke up, but I could still tell it was morning. I grabbed my white cape and rushed out of my room and down the hallway that led to Tallon's room…

*knock, knock, knock* "Tallon! Come on! It's time to meditate with Mother! Tallon?" There was silence behind the door. She must be dreaming again. Seeing how this was routine for me, I entered.

"Tallon? Come on! It's time to wake—"There was no one in bed… Was she awake? Yes, she had to be. Maybe she is with mother already! I made my way to the balcony again to find Arella in her position.

"Mother? Have you seen Tallon?"

"No I have not." That was surprising… She wasn't here….. Where is she? I ran back down and started to look around the whole temple. Where is she? This isn't like her at all. I would have known if Tallon left. There was a bell that we ring everyday at the gates that signals a leaving. Then it dawned upon me… Tallon wasn't in her room, with mother, or anywhere on Azarath…. She had run away…. And left me…. Tears trickled down my face….

"Why….. Why Sister… Why did you leave?" Arella came down to find me… I didn't bother to move from that spot…

"There, there Raven… It is alright if you are sad…." she said. She hugged me and I clutched her still crying… Tallon had left Azarath and me…. But why? Why didn't she just say goodbye…..

FIN :/


	3. My Mentor

**A/N:So where we left off, Tallon has run away from home leaving her beloved sister to find her missing in the morning recalling no actions of THAT day. This chapter goes by kinda fast so yea…Please enjoy anyway at least! XD**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Tallon an all other OCs are MINE! :D**

It's been at least five weeks since I left Azarath… I landed on Earth seemingly in the middle of nowhere… There were a couple of small villages around that I could trade some supplies in but what little food I got dissipated within that time. Had I've been more educated in teleportation than survival skills I would have greatly appreciated… But no, I left Azarath and I was beginning to regret my decision…

The sun was hot and there was barely any water left in the pouch I carried. I covered my eyes to the sun that bleated down so hardly on the rocky terrain I was walking on. I haven't seen a village since I got more two weeks ago. Te sun was taunting me in a way… But what's more was the being inside me that bothered me… Ever since I left, I could feel it… I meditated hard over this past month and almost began losing it when I stayed at one village for too long. So I've just been wandering around aimlessly…. My clothes were tattered and rations have been decreasing everyday and I can't seem to get over my overwhelming appetite… Guess I should've brought more stuff with me…

"Damn it… Can't it ever rain in this place?" I said to myself as I started getting a bit dizzy… Everything was getting all fuzzy when I fell on the ground blacking out

When I woke up I was moving, but I couldn't see my feet.

**_"Must be my groggy eyes playing tricks on me" _**I thought. I slowly turned my vision to the front of me and I saw a man in what it seems to be his late fifties carrying me on his back. I felt too deprived to even move my mouth to ask who he was, so I just looked at the ground until I fell asleep once more.

It was a starry atmosphere but in no way did it seem pretty. Blood red streaks ran through a line of stars to form two glowing red eyes.

_**So, you left Azarath to avoid hurting your sister eh? No matter, fate will bring us together again child.**_

"Damn it. Don't you ever stop appearing in my dreams? It was bad enough I had to leave Raven. It's a gift that Arella erased her memories of that day for me…" I scowled.

_**Ha! Surely you don't think the spell will last forever; in due time she will remember what WE did to that bastard of a mage that dared to challenge OUR power.**_

"Shut up… The power from that day wasn't MINE it was YOURS. I was too weak to let your existence rule over me. That's why I left so I can find my own power; so I can never use yours ever again."

**_My dear child, you will use my power. It is the basis of your very existence. Without me you have no chance of being the 'Talons' that wish to protect your sister. In fact, you are cowardly enough to abandon her._**

"My decisions are not cowardly. I will become stronger without you. Then I will eradicate your existence from my soul." A rocky path formed in front of me as I started to walk away from the red-eyed sky only to be stopped in my tracks by a black fist causing the path to rumble and break. I began running away from the collapsing path with no avail. I started falling once more yelling out of terror but instead of swallowing me the sky just laughed at me as I kept on falling for what seems like an eternity.

**_You are foolish my child, I AM your soul…_**

"NO!" I woke with a start. It was the same wicked dream from before… **_Grr why won't they just END without me having to fall into oblivion!_** Calming down from my inward rant, I looked around my surroundings to find myself in a spacious room. A beautiful mural of a pink flowered tree was on the wall, just looking at it made me feel somewhat calmer. I looked down to see that I was changed in new black shirt with shorts and I covered in a blanket. My head started aching but I got up anyway to explore my new surroundings. I staggered at first but I could still walk. I slid the door open to see the outside. It was a serene garden with a small pond that used rocks as a pathway across the other side of the land. The same tree from the painting inside was on the side complementing the glorious display. I carefully walked on top of each stone. Then the fatigue got to me, I cupped my eyes in slight pain. My foot slipped on the oncoming rock and I closed my eyes to prepare to fall into the water; but I didn't. I opened one eye to find myself staring back at me. I turned to see the same man who carried me holding my arm. He pulled me back upright on the rock like I weighed like nothing. I stared at him intently for a moment.

"Who are you?" I asked breaking the silence. Instead of answering me right back, he just hopped away from me.

"What the—hey!" Despite a small headache, I started running after him and finally making it across the garden. He was fast… The old man was actually beating me at running. After 20 minutes my lungs gasped for air. I put my hands on my knees and stared at the ground… Light-headedness was the only thing that occupied my body so I just sat there cross legged not caring where that man was. Two restless hands ran through my damp hair and stayed there for a while as I was analyzing what was happening;

"Okay so what was the last thing that happened? I was walking around the rocky desert and I fainted. Then I woke up to find myself being carried by the same old man that ran ahead of me…" Suddenly, a click went in my head and a chill ran down my spine. I instantly moved from the spot I was sitting; rolling on the ground before regaining my composure. A little dizzy at first but I saw the person before me. It was that old man again, his cane on the spot where I had moved from. He tried to hit me? Before I could give it a second thought the strange geezer was in my face; cane poised to hit me on the head. I dodged yet another strike but he kept at it. Each blow I evaded and each one missing by mere millimeters.

"Ah!" The fatigue got to me again making me fall on my back. I braced myself for the cane that was going to land on my head; but it didn't come. I looked up to see the wooden stick framed in the starry night sky softly touching my forehead.

"You have skill young one." The old man started. "What is your name?"

"Tell me yours first!" I retorted, "You brought me in your house, I thank you for that, but then all of a sudden I found myself dodging strike after strike! WHO ARE YOU?"

"Hm, yes that is true. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sho Kami. Welcome to the Kami Clan Village." He then proceeded to bow before me. Surprised at the act of kindness he had instantly shown I looked at him for a while before introducing myself.

"Y-yes… Well, my name is T-" I stuttered, I couldn't tell him my real name. "Tristan…Nice to meet you." I returned then imitated the gesture. When we both stood straight again, Sho motioned his hand for me to follow him; and so I did.

"You have a good amount of skill for someone your age. What was is you were doing in the middle of this rocky desert?"

"I ran away from home." I replied, "I can't stand being weak and staying where I was didn't have many good outcomes than bad."

"I see… So what do you plan on doing now that you have escaped your cage?" I stopped for a minute; what was I going to do?

"Well, I wanted to be by myself for awhile and train my physical strength," I paused again as flashes of Raven flitted my mind, "I want to protect my little sister at all costs, because she is the only family I've got…" I looked up at the sky, constellations of stars dotted the sky circulating around the beautiful full moon, a wonderful sight in such an open place. My gaze then came back to Sho who was also staring at the display above him.

"To protect your sister eh? Very well then, you will start tomorrow." he said.

"Wait, WHAT!" I yelled in utter shock. I had only known the man for only thirty minutes and he is implying that he train me? "S-surely you jest." I staggered.

"No I don't intend to fool you. I may not look like it but I am a master in the art of Ninjitsu. If you want to get stronger so badly, I will train you. That is, if you want to protect your so called sister." I could say nothing. Right in front of me, opportunity was waving its hand in front of my face. Was this fate? As I was contemplating, Sho started walking back towards the main house; he hollered at me to come back inside. I think my feet were moving on their own because the next thing I know, I was in front of him once again; staring in his deep brown eyes. He had all the feelings of sincerity, kindness, and openness all of which I felt emitting from him. Never in my life had I felt these emotions running from a person… I trusted him, and it felt, somewhat nice…

"I will take your stare as a yes my dear. Now rest, rigorous training awaits you next morning, you better be prepared."

"Yes, Master Kami…" I retreated to the room that I first woke up in and I slid the door behind me standing there to intake the events that occurred outside. I was on my way to become strong… For Raven, I will become her Talons… That was all that echoed inside my mind and it was the last thought I had before silently drifting off into the bed I had and my eyelids drooping closed.

Tonight, there will be no nightmares of the sky tearing up in front of me. Instead, happy memories and future possibilities flitted in my mind; and before succumbing to my slumber, a tiny smile made its way to my face…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FIN :)


End file.
